1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyswitch and a keyboard thereof, and more specifically, to a keyswitch with a pivot shaft of a support member having a groove formed thereon and a keyboard thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard, which is the most common input device, could be found in variety of electronic apparatuses for users to input characters, symbols, numerals and so on. Furthermore, from consumer electronic products to industrial machine tools, they are all equipped with a keyboard for performing input operations.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a sectional diagram of a keyswitch 1 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the keyswitch 1 includes a base 10, a keytop 12, a circuit board 14, a support device 16, and an elastic member 18. The circuit board 14 is disposed on the base 10. The support device 16 and the elastic member 18 are disposed between the base 10 and the keytop 12. Furthermore, the keytop 12 has a first sliding slot 11 and a first engaging slot 13, and the base 10 has a second sliding slot 15 and a second engaging slot 17. The support device 16 includes a first support member 19 and a second support member 21. The first support member 19 rotatably intersects with the second support member 21. The first support member 19 has a first sliding shaft 23 and a first pivot shaft 25. The first sliding shaft 23 is slidably disposed in the second sliding slot 15, and the first pivot shaft 25 is rotatably pivoted to the first engaging slot 13. The second support member 21 has a second sliding shaft 27 and a second pivot shaft 29. The second sliding shaft 27 is slidably disposed in the first sliding slot 11, and the second pivot shaft 29 is rotatably pivoted to the second engaging slot 17. In such a manner, the keytop 12 could be movable upward and downward relative to the base 10 via connection of the support device 16 with the keytop 12 and the base 10 and elastic force provided by the elastic member 18.
As shown in FIG. 1, the keyswitch 1 adopts the assembly design in which the first pivot shaft 25 of the first support member 19 passes through the an opening 31 of the first engaging slot 13 to be pivoted to the first engaging slot 13 of the keytop 12. For making the first pivot shaft 25 pivoted to the first engaging slot 13 more steadily, a gap of the opening 31 could be reduced to increase the assembly strength between the keytop 12 and the support device 16, so as to prevent the keytop 12 from falling out of the support device 16 accidentally. However, the aforesaid design not only makes assembly of the first pivot shaft 25 and the first engaging slot 13 more difficult during the keytop 12 is assembled with the support device 16, but also causes damage of the first engaging slot 13 easily during the aforesaid assembly process.
Although the aforesaid problem could be solved by increasing the gap of the opening 31, it decreases the assembly strength between the keytop 12 and the support device 16 accordingly, so as to make the keytop 12 fall out of the support device 16 easily.